


Where Credit's Due

by YumeArashi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Vomiting, for S1 anyhow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Just a little post-finale scene with Klaus getting some of the recognition he deserves.





	Where Credit's Due

Klaus was the first to stumble to his feet in the aftermath of the group time travel.  This younger body was clean but he was still very familiar with nausea, vertigo, and disorientation.  Time travel - like certain drugs but without the upside, apparently.

Ben was doing his best to vomit in spite of his newly corporeal stomach being empty, so Klaus elected to let their long overdue hug wait a few minutes more.  He went over to Diego instead, offering him a hand up. 

Diego dragged himself to his feet with Klaus' help, leaning on him and breathing deeply to calm his queasiness.  "Man, I gotta do better. First you save my life now I can't even stand up without your help? You're making me look bad here, bro."   

"What are you talking about?  I told you that wasn't me, I just stole the credit," Klaus gestured vaguely in Ben's direction.  "It was all real, you know that now. It was Ben who saved you. He saved your life, he gets the credit."

Ben considered responses ranging from 'thanks' to 'damn right, asshole', but settled on a weak wave of acknowledgement as he bent over to heave some more.  Being reincorporated on top of being yanked through a temporal displacement was not a good time.

Diego shook his head.  "Hey, don't get me wrong, he gets full marks for saving my ass too.  But what the hell could he have done without you manifesting him? Jack shit.  Not to mention you dragging him and his freaky tentacles into the physical world to save  _ all _ our asses from those gas mask goons in the theater.  I said you saved my life and I meant it. So no more of this 'I just took credit' crap, okay?  Everyone here owes you their life and we're gonna respect the hell out of you for it whether you think you deserve it or not.  Got it?" Diego glared at the others, the effect softened by his younger, rounder face, free of the scars and lines of care he'd had as an adult.

Allison and Luther were too concerned with Vanya to even notice.  Five rolled over, muttering, "I am not nearly drunk enough to handle owing Klaus my life."  Ben gave a thumbs up as he struggled to settle his stomach.

Klaus laughed.  "So nothing's changed, then."

"It'll change.  Might take time, but it'll change.  I'll make sure of it." Diego reassured him.  

"You're a good brother, Diego," Klaus said softly.  

"Whatever, you big softie.  You gonna stay clean this time around, now that you got the whole ghostbusters thing under control?"

"Probably not," Klaus grinned at Diego's indignant noise.  "Come on, looks like Ben's not hurling anymore, I've been waiting literal years to give him a hug.  You should too."

"Wait, Klaus, no, I'm not- !" was all Ben managed to get out before he was tackled flat in a hug by his brothers.


End file.
